1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information terminal provided with the structure which prevents an erroneous operation of an electrostatic inputting device.
2. Related Art
JP 2011-165405 A discloses the invention on an electronic apparatus where a gap is formed between a display unit and a non-conductive exterior member and static electricity which intrudes the electronic apparatus into through the gap is led to an earth portion of a printed circuit board. In such an electronic apparatus, a discharge member through which static electricity flows is arranged outside the exterior member.